Kids' WB Super Star Racing
Kids' WB Super Star Racing is a crossover kart-racing game developed by Warner Bros. Games and Avalanche Software, being released for PC, Mac, Steam, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and Sega Orion on March 5th, 2018. This game also has Pokémon characters via DLC. Info TBA Playable Characters Starting * Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes series) * Ryan Morrison (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Doris Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Lego (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League Action) * Barbera Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear/''Huckleberry Hound'' series) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones series) * George Jetson (The Jetsons series) * Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo series) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) * Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Zak Storm (Zak Storm) * Michelle Fairchild (PINY: Institute of New York) * Dez (Wishfart) Unlockable * Mattie (The Pet Adventures of Lego) * Delaney Zeedar (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * Baylee Mardis (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * George Doggie (The Doggies) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) DLC * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon series) (switch & 3DS only) (w.i.p.) Modes Story Mode A mysterious villain hosts a huge race for a big prize. When Collin and Bugs Bunny discover that the villain rigged the race so the villains can win, they must race to stop him. Race Grand Prix Time Attack Voice Cast * Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper Elledge, Austin, Reed Pepper, Iggy Arlo * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepé Le Pew, Michigan J. Frog, Drake Darkstar, The Royal Tweetums, Sylth Vester, Robbie Doggie, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Klunk, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Crumden, Bumbler, Droopy * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Claudia Dupri, Sniffles, Fifi La Fume, Sneezer, Evelynn Rodriguez, La Llorona (Urban Legend Private Eyes), Carrie Dynamite, Miranda Phillips, Red Miranda, Evie Fae, Selene, Gayle, Sarah Doggie, Cindy Bear, Tuffy * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig/The Eager Young Space Cadet, Gabby Goat, Clyde Bunny, Justin, Baby-Faced Moonbeam, Pinkster Pig, Joe Doggie * Jessica DiCicco - Petunia Pig, Lexi Bunny, Kristina Austin, B37R-3C/Beatrice Paintders, Nono, Doris Dynamite, Victoria, Star Sapphire, Lashina, Kitty Jo * Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel, Instant Martians, Krakos the Polar Bear, Shifty, Alien Hunter, Otto the Odd, Smile Dog, Mother of Monsters, Fish, Stinky, Snatcher, Havoc, Big Stomp, Black Death, Sneak-Attack, Razors, The Titanoboa, Phantom Shadow, additional animal voice effects * Bill Farmer - Foghorn Leghorn, Mr. Leghorn, Yeti, Bobo Pussycat, additional animal voice effects * Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales, Leslie P. Lilylegs, Elliott Sampson, Shameless O'Scanty, Tad Tucker, Scarecrow, Commandante Hilgalgo, The Human Fly, The Dark Imp, El Skelé * Billy West - Elmer Fudd/Mother Fudd, Hamton Pig, Electro J. Fudd, Sagittarius Stomper, George Doggie, Blue Blaze, Flappy McFinger, Eli, Pixie, Mr. Pebbles, So-So, Hoppy (Chattanooga Cats), Captain Dash * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam/K'Chutha Sa'am, Wile E. Coyote, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, Dizzy Devil, Hugh Tazmanian Devil, Drew Tazmanian Devil, Daniel Platypus, Willie Wombat, Dr. Woe, the Brain, Ophiuchus Sam, Pierre Le Pew, Jubal "Bull" Nixon/Longhorn, Henry Dynamite, Vinnie Letterface, Mr. Badger, Red Tornado (DC Super Hero Girls), Carl Ferris, Double-Q * Frank Welker - the Road Runner, K-9, Instant Martians, Punkinhead, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Byron Basset, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Barky Marky, Dallas Rodman, Maninsuit, Happy Cat, Mr. Chubbikins, Foamy the Freakadog, Shag, Muzzle, Coco, Tux, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Muttley, Dino, Hoppy (The Flintstones), Astro, Smirky, Tyke, additional animal voice effects * Jim Cummings - Taz/Tasmanian Warrior, Gossamer, Beaky Buzzard, Shropshire Slasher/Andromeda Annihilator, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendal T. Wolf, Buddy Boar, Black Eel, General Parvo, Gleeful Petey, Al, Bang Bang, Morocco Mole, Captain Caveman, Tiny * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian/Martian Commander X-2, Cal, Rock Hardcase, Plucky Duck, Master Sergeant Emily Dickinson Jones, King Martian Gopher, Roy Serpenti, Melvin the Martian, Professor Hubert, Fang Suckle, Horns the Pig, Master Frown, The Nightmare King, Mushmouse, Choo-Choo, Brain, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Phinny Fogg, Lambsy, Bristle Hound, Autocat, Davey Bones * John Kassir - Pete Puma * June Foray - Granny, Witch Hazel * Matt Craig - Cecil Turtle, Marc Anthony, Claude Cat, Curt, Hazmats, Trey Hugger, Red Omaha * Jeff Bennett - Hubie, Bertie, Count Bloodcount/Count Muerte, Dr. Clovenhoof, Horace the Horse, Winter Stag, Victor Von Boogieman, Dr. Fidel Chroniker, Professor Zane, Stoney, Royce Mumphry/Cave Guy, Candle Jack, Blitz, Braces, Carlos, Jason Dynamite, The Headless Ghost, Mayor Ethaniel, The Living Path, Steven Doggie, Ed, Benny the Ball, Fangface, Scoots * Kevin Michael Richardson - Nasty Canasta, Thes, Snorts, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Massive, Exile, Barry Robinson, Crusher, King Golem, Trigon, King Shark, Mammoth, See-More, The Chief, Barney Rubble * John DiMaggio - the Crusher, Slugsworthy the First, Long John Silver the 23rd, Kevin, General Orville Storm, Celeste, Extinctous, Brother Blood * Matthew Mercer - Bigfoot, Russell, Zane, Killer Buug, Chance, Rogue, Fancy-Fancy, Golden Bones * Daran Norris - Sir Littlechin, Principal Matthew Faust, Punkin' Puss, Yellow Pinkie * Fred Tatasciore - Carl the Grim Rabbit, Computer Virus, Ograaaar, Blitz, Killer Croc, Perry the Parademon, Solomon Grundy, Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls), Ares, Kryptomites, Swamp Thing (DC Super Hero Girls) * Steve Blum - Barbarian, Jack, Fuz-Zs (vocal effects), The Nerdator, Demo Dynamite, The Great Scar * Jim Ward - Squint Eatswood, Brain (Justice League Action) * Mikey Kelley - Boyd * Carla Renata - Tooth Fairy * John Paul Karliak - Ninjas * Cedric Yarbrough - Eagle Scout * Candi Milo - Ivana, Mrs. Allen, Phoebe, Sweetie, Zadavia, Misty Breeze, Queen Grannicus, Wendy Igo * Grey Griffin - Vera the Vulture, Catapoids, Apocazons, Alexis Doll, Kerigan Mardis, Jasmine Todd, Teary Eyed Bryte, Bloody Mary, Prince Puppycorn, Maria Phillips, Cassie Jaxon, Kyla the Ghost, The Fire Queen, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Daphne Blake, Linda Doggie, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Mattie * Keith Ferguson - Viktor, Gurkha, Diesel Dynamite * Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Optimatus, Virmor Bloodtone, Griffinface, General Sharkbite, Frisky, Tyler Doggie, Mr. Goat, Cavey Jr. * Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Debbie Douglas, Audrey Manatee/Cobra Queen, Colleen, The Troll Queen (The Mystic Woods), Jillian Doggie, Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot Maid * Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody, Trisha Summers, The Priestess, Wendy Doggie, Thunder * Danny Cooksey - Montana Max * Gail Matthius – Shirley the Loon * Rob Paulsen - Arnold the Pitbull, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor, Dog the Turtle, Digeri Dingo, Francis X. Bushlad, Axl Gator, Timothy Platypus, Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Mac Gopher, Pinky, Rev Runner, Gorlop, GoofFinger, Marvin Calvalir the Bandit King, Kevin Doggie, Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber * Miriam Flynn - Jean Tazmanian Devil * Kellie Martin - Molly Tazmanian Devil * Debi Derryberry - Jake Tazmanian Devil * Rosalyn Landor - Mum, Constance Koala * Dan Castellaneta - Mr. Thickley, Mayor Even Snakewood * John Astin - Bull Gator * Phil Proctor - Chief Bushrat * Richard McGonagle - Dr. I.Q. Hi * John O'Hurley - Captain Star Johnson, Goatritus, Mr. Slate * Michael Dorn - Captain Long, Martian Centurion Robots * Tisha Terrasini Banker - Aurora Soleil * Michael Patrick McGill - Bigfoot * Tia Carrere - Queen Tyr'ahnee * Corey Burton - Martian General Z-9, Nanoyear, Sam Pussycat, Ranger Smith, Chooper * Tara Strong - Counselor Dish, Mattie Gargis, Rosie Dynamite, Princess Unikitty, Christine Blake, Elena Mind, Kristen the Ghost, La Llorona (Good Ol' Magic), Terry, Flora, Rose, Karen Doggie, Harley Quinn, Lois Lane (Justice League Action), Poison Ivy, Raven, Kitten, Scary Teri, Twin Destroyers of Azarath, Jenny * Clancy Brown - Archduke Zag, Tattoous * Kelly Ripa - New Cadet * Tim Curry - Magnificent Rogue, The Ringmaster, Dr. Mystico * Henry Winkler - Dr. Maniac * Bob Joles - Skunderbelly * Lewis Black - Manobrain * Brian Tochi - Whoosh * Burt Reynolds - Royal Serpenti * Jeff Garlin - Camoman * Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher, Hunter, Rock N' Roll, Slithers, Mr. Jinks, Secret Squirrel * Paul Rugg - Mr. Director, Freakazoid! * Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny, Tristan, Barry Allen/Flash (Justice League Action) * Jason Marsden - Danger Duck, Rupes Oberon, Michael Strange, Billy Numerous, Finn * Khary Payton - General Deuce, Cyborg, Firefly, Lion-Mane, Vegetor, Paint Bot, Magilla Gorilla, Archibald Sykes * David Faustino - Arthur Chroniker/Time Skip * Phil LaMarr - Drake Sypher, The WesDragon, Trent Wright, Handy, The Elefish King, Gollen, Lucius Fox, Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls), Groove * Vanessa Marshall - Mallory Casey/Mastermind, Madame Red, Darkule * Mark Hamill - Adolpho, Necromus, Titansaurus, Joker, Swamp Thing (Justice League Action), Male Brain Soldiers * Kaley Cuoco - Paula Hayes/Weather Vane * Vivica A. Fox - Black Velvet, Angel Dynamite * Simon Templeman - Dr. Thaddeus Dare * Tom Kenny - Gunnar the Conqueror, Hairi, The Puppet King, Ethan, The Jersey Devil, Ricky Mouse, Crazy Quilt, Commissioner James Gordon, Parasite, Sinestro, Lobo, Mumbo Jumbo, Flex, Magic God, Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie, Top Cat, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Ricochet Rabbit, Bella, Polly, the Race Announcer * Serena Williams - Queen Athena * Bootsy Collins - Boötes Belinda * James Arnold Taylor - Bugsy (Loonatics Unleashed) * David Kaufman - Dexter Douglas * Edward Asner - Sgt. Mike Cosgrove * Craig Ferguson - Roddy MacStew * Tracy Rowe - Stephanie "Steff" * Googy Gress - Douglas Douglas * John P. McCann - Duncan Douglas * David Warner - The Lobe * Sam Riegel - Armando Gutiérrez, Jeff the Killer, Rai * Hal Rayle - Turk * Nika Futterman - Veronica Nocturne/Night Queen, Kelsy the Siren, Tina, Hawkgirl, Cheshire * Cindy Robinson - Lana Jones/Cold, Queen Corka * Sheena Easton - Persia, The Groomer * Joseph Campanella - Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" * Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum, Toby Lockwood, Ryous, Robin, Birdarang, The Brain (Teen Titans Go!), Male Brain Soldiers, Cinderblock, Muscle, Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!), Augie Doggie * Tom Kane - VoodooFinger * Kari Wahlgren - IceFinger, Willow Wolfe, Braydon, Mina Monroe * Lara Jill Miller - Anna Grace Cochran, Abygal, Jillian "Jill" Strange, Carrie Painex * Janice Kawaye - Abigail Johnson, Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock, Jayden Letson * Mae Whitman - Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird, Samantha Eres, Luna, Kitrina, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Speed Queen * Colleen Villard - Halie Seymour, Samantha McDongal * Cassandra Lee Morris - Courtnei Paintders, Camille, Celeste, Sena, Sabrina Raincomprix, Pollen, Tasha Robinson * Scott Porter - Triston LaCross * Kat Cressida - Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl, Nancy Samano, Candy Puff, Anna * Hynden Walch - Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl, The Puppet Queen, Kristen Goldtouch, Starfire, Blackfire, Female Brain Soldiers, Twin Destroyers of Azarath * Greg Baldwin - Erim Evilman, The Hermit, Mr. Lock * Travis Willingham - Sharp, Malos, Dirk Roxas, King Shadow, Bizarro * Diedrich Bader - Ziles, Tom, Peter Perfect, Bugsy (Wacky Races) * Robbie Daymond - Peter Drummond, General Mishka * Darin De Paul - The Llama King * Nolan North - Ryan Morrison, Jordan Briar, Larry Blackiron, Racing King (main villain) * Kate Higgins - Laura McCohen * Cristina Vee - Lily Courter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Julia Cooper * Greg Eagles - Baron Samedi * Cristina Pucelli - Cheryl Eres, Elizabeth, The Valkyrie Queen, Catwoman, Miss Martian * Liam O'Brien - The Slender Man, Elder Sid * Crispin Freeman - The Bunny Man, NitMare, J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Troy Baker - The Rake, Cleric Tom, Hawkman * Liliana Mumy - Dolores Gomez, Lorraine LaBouche, Lilith * Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger * Patrick Seitz - Jason Voorhees, The Phoenix King, Great Beholder * Brian Stepanek - Dyan Dynamite * Selena Gomez - Kendra Dynamite * Ava Acres - Meiko Dynamite * Kate Micucci - Kathy Dynamite, Dr. Fox, Velma Dinkley * Rodger Bumpass - Kenny Gallagher, Thaddeus, Doctor Light * Stephanie Sheh - Sarah Slippers, Katana, Bleez * Roger Craig Smith - Hawkodile, Richard * H. Michael Croner - Brock * Elizabeth Daily - Chelsea Blake, Lady Hope, Lily Jade/Darklia, Suzane Simmons, Miss Hypnotic, Brenda Chance * Matthew Lillard - The Red Knight, Shaggy Rogers * Bill Fagerbakke - The God Goat, Wag * Max Mittelman - Chandler Wilson, Hak, Plagg, Caramba * Erica Lindbeck - Gartha Goyle, Mera, Siren, Lilith Henderson * Jim Meskimen - Implo, Chancellor Arcanus, Dr. Seamus * John Glover - Marty Strange/The Red Man * Cathy Cavadini - Shadora, Charlotte Painex, Darkchar * Rachel MacFarlane - Teressa McBlade * David Tennant - Lucky * Andrea Baker - Maria Jaxon * Will Friedle - William Doxx/The Masked Crusader, Duke Ronald "Ron" * Yuri Lowenthal - Ghostly Jack, Prince Orion, Isiah the Shark Prince, Luka * Quinton Flynn - Andrew Vampe * Dante Basco - Daisuke Harada * Richard Steven Horvitz - Marionette Pete * Seth Green - Connor Taur * Kimberly Brooks - Donna Catt, Lightning, Dee Dee Skyes * Susan Eisenberg - Sheriff Kim Baxter * Alanna Ubach - Lucia Maskquez, Freya * Catherine Taber - Lola Redthorn, Taffy Dare * Stella McDonnell - The Seer * Katie Leigh - Francine Johnson * Hank Azaria - Phil * Alex Hirsch - Erik * Cherami Leigh - Isabelle, Trixx * Ron Perlman - Wayne * Keith David - Maximus the Blacksmith * Claudia Black - Patricia the Sorceress * Scottie Ray - The Iron Emperor * Megan Fahlenbock - Shada * Mr. Lawrence - Butch Jaxon, Pirate (5) * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Bonnie Jaxon, Lana * Lacey Chabert - Omega Siren, Martha "Crazy Eyes", Anna, Zatanna Zatara * Susan Blakeslee - The Troll Queen (Good Ol' Magic), Medusa * Peter Cullen - Deathosaurus * Melissa Fahn - Lizard Minelli * Christopher Corey Smith - El Loco, Donha, Duran, Wayzz, Crogar * Brad Garrett - El Chupacabra * Gary Anthony Williams - Grizlo * Pat Fraley - Silas Shadowcraft * Greg Cipes - Rick Packer, Beast Boy, Plasmus * Ashley Johnson - Jessie Morris, Kara, Desire the Mind Taker Queen, Siresha, Terra * Michael Rosenbaum - Hank Fannon * Danica McKellar - Scientia, Empress Nixa, Jewel, Frost, Judy Jetson * Kevin Conroy - The Freak King, Bruce Wayne/Batman * Robin Atkin Downes - Sergei * Justin Roiland - Lord Orga * Richard Epcar - Black Eye * Laura Bailey - Zarda * Jodi Benson - Lilia * Ali Hillis - Enchantia * Dwight Schultz - Cornelius * Linda Cardellini - Tala the Dragon Empress * Thomas F. Wilson - The Tree Guy * Gregg Berger - Paul Firewhip, the Race Announcer * Josh Keaton - Lego, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Flash (DC Super Hero Girls), Steve Trevor, Donald Cruise * Chris Kattan - Bunnicula * Sean Astin - Chester, Billy Baston/Shazam * Brian Kimmet - Harold * Nancy Cartwright - Melissa Doggie * Rachel Kimsey - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Justice League Action) * Jason J. Lewis - Clark Kent/Superman, General Zod, Red Tornado (Justice League Action) * Jake T. Austin - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Chris Diamantopoulos - Green Arrow * Jasika Nicole - Vixen * Dana Snyder - Plastic Man, Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Joanne Spracklen - Supergirl (Justice League Action) * Jessica Walter - Athena * Trevor Devall - Jonah Hex, Elroy Jetson * Brent Spiner - Riddler * Robert Picardo - Two-Face * Peter Stormare - Mr. Freeze * James Woods - Lex Luthor * Gilbert Gottfried - Mister Mxyzptlk * John de Lancie - Brainiac (Justice League Action), Sinestro * Laura Post - Circe, Big Barda (Justice League Action), Dory Skornik * Mena Suvari - Killer Frost * Fryda Wolff - Faora * Anais Fairweather - Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) * Teala Dunn - Bumblebee, Artemiz * Ashley Eckstein - Cheetah * Yvette Nicole Brown - Principal Waller * Tania Gunadi - Lady Shiva * April Stewart - Granny Goodness, Stompa, Ms. Moone * Misty Lee - Big Barda (DC Super Hero Girls), Mad Harriet * Alexis G. Zall - Lois Lane (DC Super Hero Girls) * Anna Vocino - Oracle * Romi Dames - Lena Luthor * Christina Millizia - Jessica Cruz * Laura Tom - Gizmo, Jinx * Alexander Polinsky - Control Freak * Malcolm McDowell - Mad Mod * Greg Ellis - Punk Rocket * Pamela Adlon - Ravager * Jimmy Weldon - Yakky Doodle * Benjamin Duskin - Spook, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Nooroo * Bill Lobley - Officer Charlie Dibble * Kimmy Robertson - Penny Squirrel * Vernee Watson-Johnson - Mrs. Wrath * Russi Taylor - Pebbles Flintstone * Bill Callaway - Country * Kyle Herbert - Mildew Wolf, Garnia, Calabrass * Dick Curtis - Motormouse * Nicole Parker - Penelope Pitstop, Pandora Pitstop * Jill Talley - I.Q Ickly * Peter Woodward - Dick Dastardly * David Cowgill - Zilly * Christopher Judge - Brick Crashman, Bluebeard * Spike Brandt - Tom, Jerry, Spike * Joey D'Auria - Butch * Sam Kwasman - Quacker * Alicyn Packard - Toodles * Sarah Natochenny - Ash Ketchum, Aura Sentia * Ikue Ōtani - Pikachu * Roger Callagy - Rowlet, Rotom Pokédex * Michael Liscio Jr. - Lycanroc, Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri * Lisa Ortiz - Litten * Laurie Hymes - Lillie * Emily Jenness - Snowy, Zuzu Boyle, Lulu Obsidian, Rin, Celina * Marc Swint - Kiawe * Unshō Ishizuka - Charizard * Marc Thompson - Turtonator, Samson Oak, Frederick, Sergey Volkov * Sam Black - Marowak * Jessica Paquet - Mallow * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld - Steenee, Sophocles, Allie, Riley Akaba * Rosie Reyes - Lana * Eileen Stevens - Popplio, Sora Perse, Olga * Kate Bristol - Togedemaru, Julia Krystal * Rebecca Becker - Charjabug * Michele Knotz - Jessie * Jimmy Zoppi - James, Meowth * Erica Schroeder - Wobbuffet * Billy Bob Thompson - Mimikyu, Gong Strong, Declan Akaba * Melissa Schoenberg - Mareanie * Amanda D'Archangelis - Tate * Michael Lockwood Crouch - Sylvio Sawatari * Eddy Lee - Moon Shadow * Matt Shipman - Shay Obsidian * Ryan Andes - Claude * Daniel J. Edwards - Dipper O'rion, Kev Ravenwood, Nagi, Sun Shadow, Trout * Robby Duncan Sharpe - Kit Blade * David Errigo Jr. - Halil * Adam Wennick - Taka * Veronica Taylor - Tori * Wendee Lee - Komorka, Jahara * Todd Haberkorn - Ave, Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon, William Bradley * Darren Dunstan - General Vicious * Gary Mack - Captain Jakata * Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Mela Lee - Tikki * Keith Silverstein - Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, Skullivar * Carrie Keranen - Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Selah Victor - Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Erin Fitzgerald - Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Michelle Fairchild * Michael Johnston - Zak Storm * Christine Marie Cabanos - Cece Lejune * Reba Buhr - Clovis * Kira Buckland - Rita Finucci * Kyle McCarley - Sam Ryan * Ray Chase - James Fairchild, Mr. Grasso * Amanda C. Miller - Madame Forbes * Mac Heywood - Dez * Sergio Di Zio - Puffin * Stephany Seki - Akiko * Jordan Todosey - Tsuni * Martin Roach - Fireball Cat * Brian Drummond - The King of the Underworld (w.i.p) Rating This game is rated E10+ for Mild Suggestive Themes, Fantasy Violence and Comic Mischief, and in Europe, it is rated PEGI 7. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing and Mario Kart 8 and its sequel, plus with elements from Mario Kart 8 like customizing karts. There is also Double Race option, where there two playable characters team up similar to the ones from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Stages Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Stages Karts Soundtrack Quotes See Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Quotes. Trivia * This is the 293 voice actors from Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Studiopolis, 4K Media, DuArt Film and Video, Dubbing Brothers and NYAV Post. * It will only have Warner Bros. Animation, DC Comics and Hanna-Barbera characters. * A recurring gag in the game is Dick Dastardly always stopping to cheat, but his plans always turn against him. ** However, this doesn't happen when he's the character chosen by the player. * Some characters were originally planned to be added to the game, but weren't added in the final versions for unknown reasons. Some of them included: ** Looney Tunes: Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner ** Tiny Toon Adventures: Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Elmyra Duff and Montana Max ** Animaniacs: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse and Mr. Director ** The Doggies: the Doggie children, Mr. Badger and Mr. Goat ** Bunnicula: Mina